una pijama un problema?
by halfheart
Summary: mi primer fic, xfis pasen, ichiruki kn lemon!, amm ps: q pasa cuando no dejas de extrañar a alguien y tomas us pijama?xDDD ok no soy buena kn eso


ok mi primer fic!:s 100%ichiruki:)

de verdad espero que les guste:D y en caso de que no tambien se aceptan sugerencias y tomatazos :(xD

otra cosa es lemon:s, sinceramente no tengo nada de experiencia escribiendo y menos eso haha pro ps hice el intento haber kmo qdo. ntoncs aqi le va:

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

Era un día como cualquier otro, alguien miraba desde la ventana la inmensa y hermosa luna esperando a que cierto chico de cabello naranja llegara… pero por más que esperaba el no llegaba y esto la empezaba a desesperar, se levanto de la orilla de la ventana donde estaba sentada y se dispuso a ir al closet (si al closet no leíste mal :p) pues ahí era donde ella dormía.

Se acostó pero por mas que intentaba dormir no dejaba de pensar en que, desde hace días o mejor dicho desde hace tiempo, no dejaba de pensar en él, quería… sentir su olor, su calor…besarlo, estar con él cada minuto del día.

o_o -dios! No no no que estaba pensando-dijo rukia

Se levanto de golpe y salió del closet, vio la pijama de él sobre su cama, se detuvo unos instantes y por fin la agarro, la abrazo (pues ya lo extrañaba), se quito lo que traía puesto y se la puso, quedando así solo con la parte de arriba de la pijama que la cubría bastante :p y sus bragas de conejito y se metió en su cama… esperando que con eso lo dejara de extrañar y se quedo dormida.

Cuando cierto chico de cabello naranja llegaba de su tarea diaria… matar hollows. Estaba demasiado cansado y solo esperaba dormir, entro a su habitación desde la ventana, se quito todo lo que llevaba encima quedando solo con sus bóxers, levanto la sabana y vio una imagen que lo dejo totalmente hipnotizado y es que la imagen de cierta joven conb su/b (si su!) pijama que dejaba demasiado poco a la imaginación y solo trayendo las bragas (por cierto con la imagen de cierto conejito)lo volvía loco, se quedo ahí parado observándola se veía tan perfecta, tan linda, tan tierna, tan… , sin dudarlo se metió a la cama.

La abrazo y rukia dormida solo se acerco mas a él dándole la espalda y es que era una sensación tan agradable, el empezó primero a acariciar sobre la pijama su estomago y fue subiendo poco apoco acariciando su brazo, admirándola y llego al punto donde la pijama no la cubría del todo ya que como era demasiado grande para ella se le caía un poco, dejando al descubierto un poco de la piel de su pecho.

Ichigo sin ni siquiera pensarlo más que pensarlo no se dio cuenta solo fue algo que no pudo evitar y es que ella le encantaba, metió su mano por la pijama y empezó a acariciar su pecho y rukia despertó de sopetón o_0, fueron milésimas de segundo en cómo se dio lo siguiente: rukia se levanto fuertemente, se dio la vuelta quedando sobre ichigo y dijo:

Qué demonios!!- cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sobre ichigo y que entonces eso quería decir que ichigo fue el que… el que la toco?

El chico solo podía pensar -qué demonios hice!!, pero ella como quería que no lo hiciera si ella está en mi cama con mi pijama y así!!!!- y lo único que pudo articular pues al verla se dio cuenta que la pijama caía por sus hombros y que ella se veía tan sorprendida y tan bella – yo lo siento – dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia otro lado.

Rukia no lo podría creer solo pensaba - pero porque? El me toco y yo… se sentía tan bien pero…- movió su cabeza como borrando sus pensamientos y lo vio un chico totalmente hermoso sonrojado y mirando a otro lado diciendo que lo sentía.

Ella solo hizo una cosa se recostó sobre el pecho de él y lo beso, esto sorprendió demasiado al chico pero él no podía mas solo quería estar con rukia.

El se levanto lentamente quedando sentado sobre la cama con rukia encima abrazada totalmente a su pecho, el levanto su cara por el mentón con sus manos, la miro tiernamente y la beso, fue un beso primero demasiado tierno lleno de cariño y amor, cuando ella sintió que la lengua del chico pedía permiso para entrar ella se lo permitió sin pensarlo y es que se amoldaban perfectamente poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más intenso más apasionado y es que a decir verdad desde hace mucho los dos chicos lo deseaban, se separaron hasta que su respiración no pudo más.

Ichigo empezó a bajar y a besarle el cuello con tanto cuidado y cariño pero también deseo, le desabrocho los botones de la pijama y se la quito dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo y fue así como la levanto un poco con sus manos para quedar a la altura de las circunstancias (o_O) y empezar a besarle los pechos y tocarlos. Esto la estaba volviendo loca, sentirlo así, sentir sus labios sobre su pecho y su boca succionando un poco su pezón y lamiendolo mientras una mano le acariciaba el otro pecho y la otra la sostenía por sus glúteos, ella solo podía emitir ruiditos extraños tratando de callarse pero es que se sentía tan bien, enredaba sus manos en el cabello de ichigo, el se separo un poco y le dijo al oído - grita lo que quieras que hoy no hay nadie en casa- y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Luego la acostó para así quedar arriba de ella, empezó a descender más, de sus pechos paso a su ombligo besándolo y acariciando con sus manos todo lo que podía cuando llego a la parte donde unas pequeñas bragas con un conejito estampado le impedía continuar con su tarea, solo frunció más el ceño y se la quito, empezó a acariciar sus bien formadas piernas y a besar sus muslos.

Rukia estaba demasiado sorprendida pues el chico le había quitado lo poco de ropa interior que le quedaba y empezaba a besar sus muslos acercándose más a su vagina, ella solo pudo cerrar las piernas, pues a decir verdad eso era algo que nunca en sus tantos años de vida había hecho.

Ichigo subió hasta ella la miro fijamente y le dijo- tranquila, no te hare daño, ni nada que tu no quieras- y le dio un beso en la frente, rukia solo lo jalo por el brazo, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo tiernamente- continua- el chico ni tonto ni perezoso siguió las ordenes de la jovencita.

Empezó a explorar poco a poco con su lengua cada uno de los rincones de la cavidad de la chica lamiendo con su lengua todo lo que encontraba a su paso, y rukia solo podía gemir y decir el nombre de ichigo, pues solo sentía como una onda de choques recorriendo toda su espalda, se sentía tan bien. Cuando ichigo sintió que su tarea con la boca ahí había acabado, salió de ella y subió hasta encontrarse con sus labios… fue un beso más intenso, con mucho mas deseo.

El bajo una de sus manos y metió su dedo en su cavidad, luego empezó a meter otros dos dedos, subiendo y bajando. Rukia se sentía tan bien solo podía gritar de gozo y es que lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir solo con sus manos era tan intenso!!.Cuando los dedos de el estuvieron mojados los saco y otra vez la empezó a besar enlazando sus lenguas y haciendo más profundo el beso

Rukia podía sentir a través de la tela que la parte del chico estaba realmente preparada, deseando salir, ella bajo sus manos y empezó a bajarle el bóxer al pelinaranja, el solo se sorprendió, pero a decir verdad es algo que el también ya pensaba hacer así que la ayudo y se quito completamente el bóxer. La imagen que vio rukia la sorprendió demasiado (lo bueno es que el chico no la vio en ese momento) pues era mmm como decirlo realmente grande y bueno a pesar que ella tenía nula experiencia en esas cosas podía jurar que el chico tenía el mejor equipo de todos. Ichigo empezó a besarla de nuevo acostándola completamente separando un poco las piernas de la chica, se acomodo y empezó a penetrar poco a poco dentro de ella, ella solo le acariciaba la espalda y se mordía el labio ya que a decir verdad le dolía, él la abrazo y le beso el cuello y dijo- tranquila si? Solo dolerá un poco- ella asistió, cuando el chico se separo un poco de ella, sintió como mil mariposas en el estomago y cientos de choques que corrían por su espalda, y así fue como ichigo empezó el vaivén dentro de ella, los dos comenzaron a besarse tratando así de poder calmarse un poco pero fue rukia la que no pudo más y grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su amado una y otra vez, esto solo provocaba que el chico pusiera mas esmero en el asusto pues el también estaba pasando por el mejor momento, sintió que solo podría continuar unos segundos, la beso y se vino dentro de ella, se giro hacia la derecha para evitar aplastarla, quedando a un lado de ella, cerró los ojos pues después de que toda la tarde se la paso matando hollows y esto… estaba totalmente agotado.

Sintió como unas manos le acariciaban lentamente y unos labios sobre los de él con un beso tan tierno separándose y diciendo un apenas audible –te amo-, cuando sintió que una gota cayó sobre su mejilla y pensó -¿esta llorando?- pero no podía abrir los ojos ya que ella pensaba que estaba dormido.

Rukia se giro para quedar dándole la espalda y limpiar sus lagrimas solo pensaba- y si solo fue por el momento?, el es hombre y por supuesto que le pasan estas cosas y si no me quiere, pero por que lo hizo?- diciendo la última frase en voz alta pero apenas audible cosa que el chico si alcanzo a escuchar, se levanto y la rodio con sus brazos y le dijo:

Baka!, lo hice porque te amo- y le beso el cabello, ella solo se voltio asía él con una gran sonrisa en los labios y lo beso.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el sol ya estaba a todo relucir, una chica se despertó sintiendo la respiración de un chico sobre su cabeza, le acaricio el toroso y se levanto, dándose cuenta que no traía nada encima, intento taparse pero un chico la jalo asía él y le dijo al oído- así estas perfecta- la giro para que quedaran frente a frente y la beso.

Para así continuar con la rutina de siempre… matar hollows, solo que algo entre ellos había cambiado.

**Fin!**

**_ok xfis no me maten _T_T, dvdd q hice el intento_**

**_dejen sus reviews, para saber si les gusto! o de plano mi voy :p_**

**_gxs x leer!_**


End file.
